


Love and Hate

by viviane_raye



Series: Trust, Beginnings, and Love [3]
Category: Sakura Haruno/ Sasuke Uchiha
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viviane_raye/pseuds/viviane_raye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Sasusaku Set in old Japan. (This is my first, so sorry if it's horrible.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Hate

All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. This is an AU... And the first story I've decided to post... I usually don't like sad endings, so I will be making up for this later :D

Love can be wonderful, passionate, fulfilling, beautiful. Hate is the opposite of love, nasty, vengeful, ugly. But yet one can not really know what it means to truly love until they first know what it means to hate…

She moves quietly and quickly through the house her feet make little to no noise as they touch the floor with each step she takes. She could feel his presence there even if she could not see him and after all the time she had spent away from him, the once comfort she received from it now suffocated her. So she ran from it not really knowing where it is or where she was headed all she knew was that she had to get away from it.

His eyes stocked her as she ran. He growled under his breath as he watched her run from his very presence. Not liking what he was seeing he continued to follow like he was a cat playing with a mouse.

She ran unforchantly for her into the corner he was trying to back her into, hitting the wall with her back hard she panicked before remembering the one shuriken and one sai that she had hidden under her kimono strapped to her leg for safety measures. Grasping at the folds she tore them apart to grab at the blades pulling them out and holding them in her hands she stood there determent to stand her ground, even if it was a losing battle she would do her job no matter what the cost.

He stepped forwards into the opening of the small ally way that currently held her captive. He had already drawn the katana and was letting it drag the ground beside him. Its blade shined in the moon light gleaming at her almost tauntingly laughing at her as it soon new it would taste her blood once again. His eyes narrowed at her before he spoke quietly but with a distinct growl that told her he was furious, “Why did it have to be you?” Was all she heard him say before the metal of his katana met the metal of her sai in her right hand.

She shock her head at him, “Who else would they send to go agents you, no one else would do it. So it had to be me. It would be me sooner or later.” She mumbled as tears slowly moved down her face, “I did not want to be the one to do this…” Her voice whispered into the wind as they continued to fight. Each managing to wound the other with every other slice till he knocked her sai out of her grip and ran at her.

She could have dodged the incoming hit he knew it, but as the sudden warmth of liquid hit his face he knew she had chosen not to. And that she had let him slip the blade through her chest but what he had not thought he would fell pain as well as he looked down at his own chest and saw the handle of her shuriken sticking out of his left shoulder. His eyes widen as she slumps forwards his arms grabbing at her yanking the blade from her. And suddenly his hands are pushing her into him as his head falls down to rest on her left shoulder and tears leak out of his eyes, “Why? Why did you not move?”

She looks up at his with blurry eyes her left hand moving to touch his face and with her last breaths she whispers to him, “So that you will live, my love.” She then goes limp and he knows she is gone. Picking up his katana he sheaths it before reaching down to pick up her body carrying her bridal style he leaves with her. Moving back into the shadows he leaves. The only trace that they had been there was a blood stained pool in the snow and foot prints.

He stands on the porch looking out at the Sakura trees and the katana that sticks out of the ground. The years have aged him and the once shinny blade now rusted due to the elements. His hands never killed after that night.

 

Im sorry *hides*


End file.
